The Diddly-Bops
The Diddly-Bops is the 16th episode of Victorious. It aired on January 17th, 2011 along with Wok Star. Plot Due to the crashing of a private jet owned by a kiddie-band called "The Waggafuffles," the gang is offered 1,000 dollars to perform at a little kid's birthday party by Sikowitz's roommate. Everyone goes over to Tori's house to brainstorm ideas for a song. After a rejected attempt by André to write a song about noses and attempts by Robbie to sing about broken glass, Tori looks online and discovers that the top 7 songs for kids were about food. André, having just got off the phone with a record label agent, tells Tori that he might get signed to the company, but in the meantime writes "Favorite Food," the new song for the group. .]] The day of the performance, Sikowitz struggles to come up with a name for the group, but eventually decided to call them "The Diddly-Bops" on the spot. As the group performs their food song, a four year old records it with a cell phone and uploads on to VideosForKideos, which is later shown on Splashface. Lane brings in his nephew, Devin at Hollywood Arts to get signatures from Tori and Jade, because he saw their video online, which upsets them and the others, especially Jade. The agent comes to see André and tells him that the record label can't sign him because his performance of the "The Diddly-Bops" dressed as spaghetti could wreck their image. The group tries to cheer André up, while Trina is chasing after the agent's Escalade singing her Birthweek song, "You're The Reason". Cat goes to the group saying she got another gig for "The Diddly-Bops," but the others turn it down. Trina comes back to the group after chasing the guy 7 blocks and joins Cat in "The Diddly-Bops". Tori later looks for André after he skips two classes and gives him a pep talk, while he gets "drunk" on some non-descript chocolate beverage (though more obviously a gallon of chocolate milk).Tori tells André to change the song if he doesn't like it, leaving him confused. After she leaves, he mocks the song about favorite foods by playing it in a bad tone. He thinks about how he could change the song, and then starts to write a love song called "Song2You" which he plays for Tori at the Vega's house. Tori convinces André to perform it for the producers insisting she will beg them to come watch. André asks her to sing back up and she agrees. The New Diddly-Bops, which includes Trina, Sinjin, and Sikowitz, among others, are about to perform the next day at a shopping mall, but get beaten up by the kids for being imposters. Tori and Andre perform "Song2You" at Hollywood Arts and successfully impress everyone in the Asphalt Café including the New Diddly-Bops who survived the revolt, and the record label who approves to the idea of putting André on the record label. Trivia *When this episode premiered the scene where Cat says "Jade can't fit her boobs in the hamburger" was deleted from the UK and Arabian version. *When the "Fake Diddly Bops" come all beaten up out of their van, it's the same 1973 Ford Econoline "Guitar Dude ," from Big Time Rush, used in the BTR episode "Big Time Fans." Sikowitz also drove this van in The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Andre is wearing the same shirt he is seen wearing in Cat's New Boyfriend. *The Birthweek Song is referrenced when Trina tries to sing "You're The Reason" to a music producer. *Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice sing a duet in this episode. This is the second time they have done this since The Great Ping Pong Scam. The song they sing is called "Song2You." *When Trina is singing to the music producer, she sings the lyrics "I might be crazy" instead of "You might be crazy." This is exactly what Tori thinks of Trina, as admitted in The Birthweek Song. *When Beck says "No!" he sounds like Sonic the Hedgehog's old english Voice Actor, Ryan Drummond. *This episode marked the first time a majority of the cast (everyone, with the exception of Trina and Rex) all sing a song together. The song they sing is called "Favorite Foods." *It is mentioned Erwin Sikowitz is 34 years old after one said that he looks like he's 100. *When Jade was singing 'Favourite Foods', she wasn't wearing her pink highlights *Leon Thomas co-wrote "Song2You" when he was 14. *Sikowitz's mother, who is often mentioned online on TheSlap, finally makes an appearance. *Ending tagline: "Y'all can stare at me, but it's still bad." - Rex. *The Diddly-Bops name in this episode is a parody of the real life children's band "The Doodlebops." *The Waggafuffles name is a parody of the real life children's band, "The Wiggles." *The stuffed rabbit Cat is holding during the scene where they're at Tori's house trying to come up with a song, is the same stuffed rabbit that Stacy Dillsen (from Zoey 101) is holding during her Intern Interview on the iCarly episode "iHire an Idiot." *Typing in VideosforKideos.com in real life will redirect you to theSlap.com, like any website mentioned on iCarly will redirect you to iCarly.com. *This is the first episode where Jade appears without her highlights. *This is the sixth episode where the title is said (The Bird Scene, Stage Fighting, Robarazzi, Freak the Freak Out Part 2, and Rex Dies) *If you look very closely at Cat when the kids at the mall call them fakes, Cat says I'm an original! *This is the first episode where all of the main cast members, (excluding Trina) come together to sing a song for an audience. *Robbie sent an audio of Broken Glass to Sikowitz via text messaging. This implies that they know each other's cell phone numbers. This again occurred in A Christmas Tori when Sikowitz texted all of them their Secret Santa assignments. *In early production, this episode was going to be where a band comes to school and Tori falls in love with the lead singer, only to learn they only sing songs for little children. Running gags *Robbie repeatedly tries to convince people to hear him sing song about broken glass. *People not being able to fit their boobs in the hamburger costume. Goofs *Lane mentions that the video was on VideosforKideos, but when the gang sees the video, it is seen on SplashFace. However, it's possible that the video could have been uploaded to SplashFace after VideosforKideos as well. *Closing credits incorrectly identify The Waggafuffles as the "Waggamuffins." This could just be the name of the song, though. *The kids beat up all the fake Diddly-Bops for not being the originals even though Cat is one of the originals. (Though they may have just not liked her, or not noticed she was an original, or thought that Cat was a fake as well as the others.) Quotes Sikowitz: 'How would you teenagers like to do something for money? '''Tori: '...Can we have some details first? 'Jade: '''I'll give you this dollar to get to the point. '''Sikowitz: '''I couldn't possibly take your money. ''the dollar from Jade '''André:'' '[ Singing and playing piano] My grandma has a nose and my grandpa has a nose. Everyone you know has a nose, nose, nose.'' Jade: '''My grandfather's nose was blown off in the war, so that song is a filthy lie! '''Beck: '''Why did we say we'd do this? '''Cat: '''It'll be fun! '''Jade: '''Yeah. It's so fun to put on humiliating costumes and dance around like idiots for sticky little three year olds! '''Tori: '''Four year olds. And my mom grew those flowers in her garden! '''Jade: '''They're lovely. ''cuts up the flowers Robbie: and playing guitar It's fun to run, it's fun to play, it's fun to make things out of clay, it's fun to fill your car with gas, it's fun to break...things made of glass! Broken glass can cut your hand and then you'll bleed across the land. Ask any-- Tori: '''We're not doing that! '''Cat: '''Well, we have to write a song about something. '''Beck: '''Okay, let's think. What do four year old little kids like? '''Cat: '''Um, cartoons? '''Andre: '''Animals? '''Jade: '''Being annoying. '''Robbie: ''and strumming the guitar'' Broken glass! Andre: ''phone vibrates'' Oh, I gotta take this. Back in a sec. Leaves Tori: '''Oh, right here. On SplashFace, the top seven most popular kiddie songs are all about food. '''Cat: '''So let's write a kiddie song about food! '''Robbie: ''and playing guitar'' Oh, broken glass is not a food, so don't you listen to some dude who says put cheese on broken glass and make a sand-a-wich out of broken glass! Tori: '''What is wrong with you?! '''Jade: '''I like it. '''Sikowitz: '''This is a very nice thing you guys are doing here. '''Tori: '''Yeah, yeah. Thousand bucks, right? '''Cat: Hey, you better help Jade. Tori: With what? Cat: '''She can't get her boobs in the﻿ hamburger. '''Sikowitz: Pardon? Tori: '''Just...We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on. ''and Cat walk away'' Sikowitz:' In the hamburger? '''Henry: '''Sing about dinosaurs! '''Beck: 'Cheerfully No! Jade: '''Hatin' this! '''Tori: '''Thousand bucks! '''Jade: '''Not enough! '''Sinjin: '''Do another song! '''Beck: ''Cheerfully'' No! Tori: 'Happy birthday, Henry! '''Jade: '''We did this for money. ''Leaves '''Tori: Where have you been? Trina:? '''I chased that record producer for 7 blocks. (drinks water) I finally caught up with him at a red light and he tried to back over me. Can you believe that? '''Andre:? '''I can '''Jade:? '''Yeah '''Robbie: I can too Cat: '''Hey you guys. Guess what? I got us another gig! '''Tori:? '''What kind of gig? '''Cat: The Diddly-Bops. I got us booked at the green meadow mall Friday after school. Tori:? '''Why? '''Cat:? '''Cause little kids love us. I thought we all like being the Diddly-Bops. '''Jade: We hate it Andre:? '''It ruined our life. '''Cat:? '''But they're going to pay us and I promised we would be there. '''Jade: We are never performing as the Diddly-Bops ever again. Cat: Oh Phooey! Rex: Why don't you rip her arm off? (Jade suddenly glares at Rex) Trina:? '''I'll be a Diddly-Bop '''Cat: You will? Jade: '''Why? ? '''Trina: Cause I'll be onstage performing and getting paid to sing a song in front of people who adore me. Beck: You'll be dressed as a hamburger. Robbie: '''Singing for 4 year olds! '''Tori: Don't you have any respect for yourself? *silence* Trina: '''Take me to the hamburger. '''Cat: '''Come on. (Trina leaves and Beck sits down) '''Jade: '''Hey, Vega! '''Tori: ''Smiles'' Oh, hey! Jade: 'Here's your Theatre History book. ''Tori the book 'Tori: '''Thanks. ''at the book Why is it all black now? '''Jade: '''I had black paint. '''Devin: She wrote a bad word! Jade: I write what I feel. Lane: Let's go, Devin. Devin: What does the word mean? Lane: '''Just keep walking. '''Tori: ''the song André wrote It's catchy!' Andre: Catchy like a rash! '''Tori: '''That song is so awesome! How'd you turn "Favorite Foods" into that? '''Andre: '''I just stopped drinking my chocolate beverage and got busy. '''Trina: ''[As''' she carries the hamburger costume downstairs]'' How did Jade fit her boobs in this hamburger? '''Little Kid: That guy's, like, a hundred years old! Sikowitz: I'M THIRTY-FOUR! Songs *'Favorite Food '''by ''Victorious Cast *'Song2You '''by ''Tori Vega and André Harris *'Nose Song '''by ''André Harris *'Broken Glass '''by ''Robbie Shapiro *'You're The Reason '''by ''Trina Vega Gallery Video Gallery Video:Andre Sings "Song2You" Video:Song2You by Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice Video:Victorious Cast sings "Favorite Food" |The Diddly-Bops singing "Favorite Food" 116 116 16